I Don't Blame You (RoyEd Parental NON YAOI)
by WhoKnewIWasAGamer
Summary: Edward tells Roy a funny story, but when Edward tells Roy how Roy got to his house, Roy is regretting what he did that night.


*( **I don't own fma or fmab and why would you ever ever ever think that? Also, I...idk theres no more chapters this is the only chapter. Sorry. Idk.)**

Edward laughed as he barged into Mustangs office and walked to his desk and threw a paper onto his desk and sitting onto the couch. Roy looked up, "What's so funny Fullmetal?" He asked looking at the boy who continued to laugh then stop, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Roy but then started to laugh again and even harder.

Roy sighed, "Fullmetal, tell me what the hell is so god damn funny?" He asked again. Edward sighed and looked at Roy, "I heard a little story about you.." He chuckled. Roy signed another paper and put it to the side of his desk before looking up and rested his head onto his hand. "What story?" He asked, confused.

"A story!" Edward laughed. "A story about what happened to you last night!" Edward tried to not to burst out laughing, "A guy told me he say you sitting in an alley way drunk off your mind holding a rat against its will and petting it, calling it your child!" Edward laughed loudly and continued to do so.

"What?! T-that never happened!" Roy stood up quickly from his chair. "I'm going to teach that man a lesson, where is he?" He turned to Edward who's hand was hold his head and his shoulder on the arm of the couch. "Oh, that's not the end of it, take a seat." Edward patted the couch motioning for Roy to sit down so he could listen. Roy sat down next ti Edward. "Okay, so then about 1 hour later he was walking back but he needed to get something from the store so he wen to the store. Before he could even walk in, you came up and put a hand on his shoulder and tried to mug him!" Edward laughed so hard that he ended up coughing while trying to stop laughing. Roy pat his back and stopped when Edward stopped coughing.

"Anyway, he then tried to get around you but you stepped in front of him and snapped at him, but nothing happened because you didn't have your gloves with you! He ended up walking around you and going in and out of the store with groceries. But, then he stopped and saw you knocking on a random persons door, the person answered and their dog came running up to you and barked. You then continued to shout at the dog until the owner slapped you with a spatula which knocked you out and you didn't wake 'til morning!" Edward laughed as he looked at Roy's face, which was bright red and pink.

"Tha-That's impossible! I woke up in my bed this morning!" Roy yelled. Edward scoffed, "Yeah and getting you there was a pain in the ass." Edward said and started to rub his cheek. Roy looked at him with a very confused look. "What're talking about? Did you take me home what happened tell me the whole story." Roy said.

Edward sighed, "Ok I'll tell you what happened. The man then walked away and left you there halfway on the stairs and sidewalk. That's when I walked by and saw you lying unconscious on the ground. I decided to take you to your house for some reason,but when walking there you woke up still drunk and punched me right in the face!" Edward yelled at him then continued with the story, "You then fell unconscious again and I continued walking you home with a bruised cheek!" Edward said pointing to his right cheek and then rubbed it. "And it still hurts..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." Roy said. Edward chuckled a little, "It's not like you could help it after all, you were drunk off your ass." Roy sighed, "You don't get it, I hit you, you're only a child and your always under a lot of stress considering your very young and in the military, you didn't need to take me home. I'm really sorry...Edward."

Edward sighed, "Well, it was my choice after all and, it's okay, I can't blame you, after all, you're..you're like a..father to me.." Edward said blushing.

Roy smiled and pulled Edward into a hug, "Thanks Edward, and you're just like a son to me."


End file.
